loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Test Page
LoganWorm's Survivor: Brazil is the third season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on June 22nd, 2013. They were evaluated until July 17th, 2013 and the cast was chosen. The cast was finalized on July 27th, 2013 and announced on July 28th, 2013 and the game premiered the same day. It was set in Jalapão, Tocantins in Brazil. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Anta and Jibóia, two animals in Portuguese meaning Anteater and Jaguar respectively, from Brazil. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Rebeliao. After 39 days of competition, David Steel was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Unit Banks on a 2-1 vote. This was the first and only season to have the winner revealed on location with no reunion show. The Fan Favorite award and the Player of the Season award were both not issued to anyone in the season. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the Brazilian Highlands for a shot at one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. They were split onto two tribes, Anta, and Jibóia. Anta, meaning anteater in Portuguese and Jibóia, meaning jaguar in Portuguese. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Anta and Jibóia. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Rebeliao. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The vote tied twice, so the purple rock was used. Ryan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. The Game The vote tied twice, so the purple rock was used. Ryan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. 'Episode 1: '"I Was Legit Turned Down" *Immunity Challenge: Waterfall Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2: "One Risky Deal at a Time" *Immunity Challenge: 1 vs. 1 ''- Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. 'Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"You Aren't Even in the Group" *Immunity Challenge: Passing Jugs ''- Both tribes had to use an assembly line to fill up a jug from the river and then pass it down to the other members and eventually empty it out into a big jug. Once they've filled the big jug then the entire tribe grabs it and runs to the finish line. The first tribe to pass the finish line with a full big jug won immunity. 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4: "Cracks This Snake Can Slip Through" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. '''Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"A Higher Chance of Being Next" *Immunity Challenge: Search and Solve ''- Both tribes had to dig and find nine puzzle pieces. Once they did, they would take it back to their station and solve the puzzle. The first tribe to finish their puzzle would win immunity. '''Episode 5' 'Episode 6: '"In a Very Safe Spot" *Immunity Challenge: Throwing Things ''- Both tribes raced to throw a vase at the other tribe's side. The tribe to throw all of their vases first won immunity. '''Episode 6' 'Episode 7: '"That's What You Get" *Immunity Challenge: Waterfall Polls - Individual ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. '''Episode 7' 'Episode 8: '"Sacrificing Others May Help" *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. '''Episode 8' 'Episode 9: '"Have Fun in Ponderosa!" *Immunity Challenge:'' Jewels ''- The castaways had to play a matching game from Zwooper and then submit their best score. The person with the highest score won individual immunity. Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"I Suck at Challenges" *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. '''Episode 10' 'Episode 11: '"Sealed His Fate" *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. '''Episode 11' 'Episode 12: '"From the Get Go" Final Four *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. '''Final Three' *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No challenge was held. '''Finale' Final Words (every episode) Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Bubba quit the game. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. The vote tied twice, so the purple rock was used. Ryan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. Andrew was removed from the game due to an injury. Twists 'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. In a random order the castaways picked their buffs out of a hat and then switched or stayed on a tribe based on the buff they picked out. The tribe numbers didn't change (e.g. from a tribe of 7 and a tribe of 5 to two tribes of 6), but they stayed the same with the members switching. Trivia *TBA Controversy *The Anta tribe lost the second challenge and went to tribal council. Bubba, from the Jibóia tribe, quit the game while they were at tribal council. Anta was spared from tribal council because Bubba quit the game to keep up with the same amount of virtual days and to keep it one elimination per episode. It's felt that someone who ends up quitting the game does so in their own right and thereofore abandons their tribe. Cole, from the Jibóia tribe, felt Anta should have had to vote someone out still. *The season was often criticized for a boring cast and a boring game. Not much effort was shown on the outside and the viewer reception was very poor. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also BrazilIdol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Necklace.jpg|Brazil Immunity Necklace